Endless Heartbreak
by xopeaceQTx13
Summary: Alex Russo has a great life as a famous actress! Her two best friends in the whole world Mitchie Torres,singer and Nate Gray,connect3 had her back through everything. so she thought.One of them starts to drift from her leaving her crushed. Nalex


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

**A/N: Hii fanfic readers! I AM SOOOOO SRY FOR NOT FINSIHING MY OTHER STORY. It got deleted and I didn't save my work. So I am not going to continue that one but I am starting a new story. I will try to update at least once a week. I can not promise thought because I am really busy but I will try my best. I know I wasn't very good about updating last time but I promise I will try harder this time. I hope you enjoy my story and understand the plot. any questions just ask! ENJOYY 3**

**PROLOGUE**

Alex POV:

I stared off into the ocean as I took in everything that happened today. Today was supposed to be one of the best days of my life.

_July 22, 2008._

My sixteenth birthday. Or as most people like to call it, a super sweet 16. It's a day I would never forget. And I was right, it probably will be a day that I will never forget. My face was dried with tear stains, and my eyes were puffy red. I wish I could say they were tears of happiness. I was having a huge party to celebrate, all my closest friends would be there. Apparently not all of them. One of my best friends in the whole world forgot it was my birthday. No it was not Mitchie Torres, she could not forget she practically planned it.

_HIS name is..._

Nate Gray. Yes he is Nate Gray of Connect Three. He isreally funny, cute and sensitive. Honestly, I didn't just love him I was in love with him. He had my heart in his hands, and today it was shattered into a millioin pieces.

**_FLASHABCK:_**

I was at my party, he was nowhere to be seen. The party was being held at my house, and he lived next door. So I left my party to go see where he was. I first knocked on his house, but no one answer so I let myself in like I usually do. I didn't see that anybody was home. His brothers Shane and Jason were at my party. I go up to Nate's room, and I knock. I heard some faint voices that I can't make out and some smooch sounds. I was like what is going on. I open the door to find my best friend making out with the person who hates my guts for no reason. I stood there with my mouth open for a couple seconds until Nate opened his eyes and looked right at me.

"Alex what are you doing here?" he said.

"I came to see where were you, you never showed up." I said trying not to break.

"show up to what?" he said.

this is where I began to lose it. Did he honestly forget today was my party, my birthday. MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAYY!

"YOU SEROIUSLY FREAKING FORGOT!?" i yelled.

he just stood there silent trying to think.

"what's todays date?" i said.

"uhm July 22, 2008...." he said

i was silent. i was trying to hold my tears and not cry.

he suddenly realized. "oh crapp..your birthday"

"you really forgot didn't you? you forgot my 16th birthday!! and for what? TO MAKE OUT WITH THE PERSON THAT HATES ME THE MOST!??!" i yelled with so much anger.

"alex calm down it's no big deal" he said.

this made me even angrier.

"you expect me to CALM DOWN? ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY AND DOESNT EVEN CARE!!" i yelled again.

"im sorry". he said.

"yeah i'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I actually thought you cared". "i really thought we were friends"...i whispered tears now slipping from eyes.

I ran out the room to the closest beach.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I never went back to the party. I just sat here throwing rocks into the ocean and staring into space. This had gotten out of hand, this is the last time I'm gonna take crap from Nate. I couldn't take it anymore, this was the last straw. I heard someone behind me. I was hoping it was not Nate or anyone else for that matter. I did not feel like speaking.

I then heard someone whisper "Alex..." in a very weak voice. I didn't turn around. I just sat there thinking looking ahead ignoring the person behind me.

**A/N: okay basically this is the prologue. the next chapter isn't going to leave off from here. It's going to start a few months back to explain the whole friendship and what happened and stuff like that. It will prob be like 5ish chapters. Depends on how long I want it. then once we get back to her birthday we will leave off from there and continue the story. If you do not understand just tell me becuase it is kind of confusing. Anyways I hope you liked it. Please review if you have the time : )  
**


End file.
